They loved each other
by Hinny1001
Summary: Ginny Weasley has broke up with Micheal, fought with Ron and has been doing worse in Herbology. Unexpectedly, a boy opens up her eyes. Until they fight with Voldermot and narrowly escape. One-shot HP X GW


Disclaimer:Hahah what a joke. You think I own it? You have a bad sense of humour.

Snuffles shall not die.

The sunset seemed awfully bright to Ginny Weasley. Her 14 year old body was shaking. Today was the first DA meeting. Taught by her crush Harry Potter! It was the only thing to look forward to, since Micheal and Ginny's breakup. Her heart pounded as she walked to the designated spot. I need to find the DA's headquarters. She thought. A ebony door appeared and she was greeted by none other than Harry Potter.

"Ginny!" He hugged her. She responded with enthusiasm. The room was deserted except for them. "You see, everyone has homework so they can't come." Harry explained. Ginny nodded. "So I thought to have a workout. There-" he pointed to a stereo. "Is where I get my music. May I have this dance?" Harry held out a hand. Ginny flushed but lay her hand in his. Harry put on a slow number named "A Thousand Years."

Heart in gifts

Harry smiled at Ginny and dipped her back.

Colours and promises

She planted a quick kiss in his cheek when they pulled close. He flushed.

How to be brave,

Harry spun her around.

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

The Chorus began and Harry laid his hand on her waist.

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you.

This song summed up Ginny's feelings for Harry.

For a thousand years,

I'll love you for a thousand more.

Harry grinned when Ginny sped up.

And all along I believed I would find you.

Time has brought you to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more.

Harry mumbled, "This is exactly how I feel about-" he stopped and flushed again.

A man's voice rang in the empty room.

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me.

One step closer.

Ginny smiled when Harry ran his fingers through her hair.

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I have love you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

The song ended in Harry picking Ginny up and spinning her. Ginny's cheeks turned a beautiful pink. 'She's gorgeous even when she's flushed.' Harry thought mindlessly. He kissed Ginny on the cheek. At that moment, the door opened. Cho Chang walked in.

Cho was Harry's "Girlfriend " ever since Cedric died. They had never shared a long kiss or even a short one. But Cho still looked positively mad. Her face was red and teary. "HARRY!" She shouted. She ran over to Ginny and pushed her to the floor. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME, AREN'T YOU?" "Cho, I.." Harry started. "We're breaking up!" She said. "Good, cause that's what I was going to do." "FINE!" She glared at a cowering Ginny and ran back out. Harry helped Ginny up. Her face was green. "Are you okay?" He asked. Ginny smiled warmly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Some day, huh?" "Wha d'you mean?" "First the dance, the kiss and the breakup. Isn't this weird." "You could say that." He grinned. Ginny felt her knees go weak. He had that effect on her. "Ah.. | need to talk to you." Harry muttered. "Ok!" Ginny smiled. (Harry's POV) Harry's knees went weak. Ginny's dazzling brown eyes peered at him. "Ginny, I have feelings for this girl, and I need your advice." Ginny's face drooped. "Oh. Ok." "Well, I fear that I'm not good enough. She's a drop dead gorgeous girl and I don't think I deserve her." "Why not? Everyone would love to have you." Her voice had a tinge of annoyance, and he didn't like it at all. "Are you sure?" "Positive." "Alright then, Ginny Weasley. Here it goes." " Wait, Wha-" She was interrupted by Harry kissing her with passion. His lips were warm against hers. His hand laced around her waist and her arms flung around his neck. Harry's tongue ran across her bottom lip. She finally opened her mouth and was filled with the taste of Butter-beer because his tongue explored her mouth. Ginny's head slanted ever-so slightly. Their tongues met, sending chills down both their spines, and causing Harry to deepen the kiss. They broke apart, panting. Ginny clung to him until they noticed someone watching them.

Ronald Weasley.

"HEY!" They looked over to see Ron red in the face. "THAT'S MY SISTER, HARRY POTTER! GINNY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HES A GIT!" Ron yelled. "Go away, Ron! I'm fourteen, not twelve, and if you won't mind, Me and Harry want some bloody space." Ginny said, clearly annoyed her brains out. "Ron, you're my best mate and all, but really, My love life is mine. And I chose Ginny. So back off." Harry bellowed. Ron's already red face was turning redder. "FINE!" He left the room.

Harry and Ginny stared gluedly at each other, recalling what happened. Ginny's dimpled smile shone bright, causing Harry to blush. "After all this time?" Ginny asked quietly after dinner. "Always." He kissed her for all she was worth. The two swayed. They retracted instantly when they heard muffled voices. They sounded familiar. Ginny gulped when she saw Ron and Cho kissing. Harry shook his head. "They are okay. I don't think I want Cho in the family, though." Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Since when have you been in the family?" She asked. "Since we started dating." He said to a bewildered Ginny. She giggled and shook his hand. "Welcome, babe, to the family." She said. Harry grinned.

"Harry, how do you feel about Ginny?" Hermione raised her eyebrows while they were going to Hagrid's hut. "I bloody love her, Hermione. Why?" Harry said calmly. "Then ask her out! I've seen her diary." "Hermione.. I already did." "WHAT?" "It's a long story." "SPILL!" "We were dancing in the room of requirement and Cho walked in and broke up with me, then I asked her for crush advice and she gave me some, then I revealed my crush was her and kissed her 'TIL Ron walked in, bloody hell, he yelled at poor Ginny and then met up with Cho who kissed him no joke." "Hey, Harry, Yeh assed Ginny out?" Hagrid bounded up to them. "Yes, Hagrid." "Goo for ya. She comes ta me ya know. Bloody, she's depressed. Complains bout Potter and Corner. I'm there fer her, course." "I never knew that Hagrid!" Hermione stepped in. "Course ya didn. She ain't coming to meh for nothin." "HARRY!" A redheaded figure bounded up to him and hugged him. "I didn't know you were going to be here!" Ginny said. "Yeh, me neither. Ginny here asked me if she could come over. She had some goo news." Hagrid chuckled. Harry grinned at Ginny.

7 months later

"Sirius! He's in danger! We have to go!" "Wait, What?" "Gin, no time!" "Ginny's right. How do you know Harry?" "Luna, my 'father' is in danger! Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny, I have to go alone!" "WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOU FOR OUR LIVES!" Neville, Hermione, Luna and Ginny yelled. Ginny yelled it the loudest. "Ok, fine! You win, yeah yeah!" "Thestral, Thestral move away, take us to see The Ministry today." 2 Thestrals bounded up to Luna. "Ron, Hermione, this one. Neville, Luna, This one. Me and Ginny will go by broomstick." "Oh, alright. Ronald get on." Hermione did not look pleased. "H-He can't go with her!" Cho cried. "Shut it." Ron was salty after their break-up. Luna blushed when she saw Neville staring at her. "Away!" Harry clutched the FIREBOLT and sped up. Ginny whooped with joy. Luna and Ron, both could see Thestrals, guided them to the telephone booth.

"Ministry Of Magic, please state your name and business." "Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione Kill Voldemort." "Thank you." They descended to the Department Of Mysteries. The door opened and the sixsome walked into a room filled with bulbs? They explored for a bit, until a cold high pitched ugly voice rang in the empty room. "Leered baby Potty has come to deestroy ze prophecy? Ha. Zis is not a good time, Arry, as my daughter, Fleur is trapped. Not Sirius. Hahaha! Poly juice Potion has its ends." "You're Fleur Delacour's Dad?" Ginny asked. "Yes, and my Lord will be delighted that you must come. I will be treated higher than Bellatrix!" Harry shook his head. We'll give you the prophecy if you give us Fleur." " it over." "Fleur FIRST!" "Alright." A silvery-haired woman kicked the short man. "Even eef I am a gerl you can not underestimate me. I am ze duelling ghampion. Bye Papa!" Fleur said, grinning. "Trust me, I do not dare to underestimate girls." Ron said. Hermione blushed. "Arry, be must leave. Sirius iz not heare." "Yeas. Fleur, you'll be with.. Luna and Neville." Fleur gave Luna and Neville a brilliant smile when a loud scream interrupted 's followers cascaded out of a door. The seven teens split up. 'Harry Harry Potter' A skeletally thin man with powdered skin and skits for nostrils appeared in front of Harry. "Blestia!" Harry said. A puff of black smoke shot out of Harry's wand as she ran back. He met up with Ginny, and kissed her. "I love you Ginny!" "I know." She hugged him and battled with Malfoy. "Potter, avada kedavra" Malfoy said."MOVE!" They all ran out of the Ministry to the Thestrals. "HOP ON!" They bounded up and stopped at the Burrow. "Fleur!" A tall, freckled and immensely handsome man ran out of the house. "Bill!" Fleur kissed him on the cheek. "I was captured by none other zan Lord-Thingy. My father iz a death eater." "Bill, my brother, is in love with Fleur." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. Sirius has just come out and hugged Harry into tomorrow. "My dear boy, do not ever go out with a bunch of teens." Mrs. Weasley, who was fussing over Ginny, said to him. Harry laughed.

(Ginny's POV first person)

He looks so marvellous when he laughs. It's like music, you know. Mum looked at me and kept on scolding me for not staying at Hogwarts until I interrupted her. "Mom, How would you feel if your boyfriend was going to get himself killed? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF HE GOT KILLED?" Mum gaped at me and Harry. "When. Did. This. Happen. Ginerva Molly Weasley?" "When some of us danced." I glared daggers at her. "FINE! Go back to Hogwarts. Harry, dear, you must get going. Take care of my Ginny." Harry nodded and smiled at me. His bright green eyes still stir me. Ugh.

(Harry's POV first person)

Come on, she was the best thing that ever happened to me. Silky smooth red hair, and bold brown eyes. I nodded and held on to her as we both mounted the broom. Luna and Neville both blushed. Ron and Hermione were (as always) bickering. We shouted off, at an incredible pace, zooming through the sky. Ginny held to me tightly, mumbling about 'Dumbledore' and 'McGonagall'. I took one arm away from my broom to cradle her. She grinned and together, we set off. Together.

(Ginny's POV)

Ginny grinned into Harry's chest. Her emotions were bubbling inside of her even as they landed in Hogwarts grounds. Hagrid rushed outta his hut and scolded them until McGonagall stopped him. "Cornelius Fudge is also a Death Eater." Harry remarked. Dumbledore grinned and nodded.

"Bye Gin." Harry said when the train stopped. "Bye." Before she could say anything else, Harry pinned her to the wall and kissed her. She grinned and leaned in. His tongue ran into her lips and demanded entrance. Ginny moaned but opened her mouth and smiled. Their tongues played with each other, sending electric jolts down their spines. When they finally broke apart, they were panting endlessly having cut the amount of oxygen. "Bye Ginny" "Bye Harry" they went their separate ways, still grinning.


End file.
